In the known semiconductor devices that comprise components provided with integrated circuit chips and stacked at a distance via electrical connection balls, there is a difficulty regarding the dissipation of heat, notably when the devices comprise a first component that includes a first heat-generating chip and a second component that includes a second chip which may also be heat generating and when the first component is mounted on a printed circuit wafer. The heat produced is in fact essentially evacuated towards the printed circuit wafer via the electrical connection balls of the first component on this wafer.